1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator for a cosmetic product, especially for mascara or hair dye, comprising a main body that is connectable to a handle, said main body having a plurality of discs disposed parallel to one another, spaced apart from one another.
2. Background Art
An applicator of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248, DE 31 14 748 A1, DE 80 25 937 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,575 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,626 B1 and EP 0 038 524 A.
In contrast to mascara brushes that are produced by helical twisting of wires to secure the bristles, brushes of the above type, which are produced by injection molding open up much greater leeway for the design.
The shaping of the above mentioned known applicators with a plurality of discs was determined primarily by the requirements of the injection-molding and part removal processes.